


Love Drunk

by orphan_account



Series: Spring break prompts [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn moans Niall’s name and the weight of the realisation hits him like a thousand hangovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr. I unfortunately do not own any member of one direction. Title from Boys Like Girls. Please forgive my massive lack of originality for the title. Originally posted on my tumblr: nialleratemyovaries. Enjoy! xx

“Niall,” he groans in the pale smooth skin of her neck as he comes, hard and hot. The both of them stiffen the second the words leave the boy’s mouth. Zayn couldn’t help it. All he saw was blond hair, creamy skin and flashes of blue and even though it should’ve been obvious to whom it belonged, Zayn could only imagine metallic braces on the already straighter teeth, and thick Irish curses whispered on his collarbone. The thing is, when he opens his eyes, he’s met with blue confused eyes and he feels his heart sink because it’s not the good shade of blue or the good colour of skin and it’s just not _him_ and when Zayn looks at Perrie’s face, he knows he fucked up real bad.

“I’m sorry, this isn’t- I can explain-” he stops himself when he realises he _can’t_ actually explain what happened. Well he can, but not to her because even though Zayn isn’t in love with the girl, he still likes her and he still doesn’t want to hurt her, or at least, doesn’t want to hurt her anymore than he already has.   
  
And then she looks at him with her big, wide eyes and the hurt and regret is obvious but there’s also a trace of understanding and compassion and, and-  
  
And in that moment, Zayn really wishes he could be in love with Perrie because she’s smart and funny and talented and Zayn always have a good time with her, and things would just be much less complicated if he could just be in love with the girl.   
  
But there’s him. Him, him and his stupid laughter that maybe makes his heart leap a little. Him, him and his blinding smile that maybe makes Zayn’s palms sweat a little. And there’s him and his stolen kisses in dark hotel rooms or on late night on the bus and there’s him and his empty promises that only leave Zayn always wanting more. And it’s his face Zayn sees when he’s alone in his bed, a hand curled around his dick and it’s always his name he whispers in those times when he reaches his climax. But there’s always no one around to hear it.   
  
Except this time, there is Perrie. Perrie who’s still expectantly looking at him, probably waiting for an answer she already knows.   
  
And all Zayn can say is “I’m sorry.”  
  
And all Perrie can do is slowly stroke his cheek and reply back “I know.”  
  
{}  
  
It’s a little past midnight when Zayn stumbles over Niall in his quite drunken state. They’re at a party Louis threw for no apparent reason other than feeling tensed and having to loosen a little. Liam did try his best to convince Louis not to, but once his mind was made up, there was very little chance that the older boy would change it, even with the help of his boyfriend’s puppy eyes.   
  
The thing is, Zayn is not a drinker. He doesn’t even like going to parties. He’s more like the type of guy who’d stay on his couch watching a re-run of Friends or playing his Xbox or just chill and make out while indie music plays in the background. Actually, the only reason he agreed to go at this party is because it’s Louis’s and it’s a private one, with only people from the label and the band, and the exception of their closest friends (like Grimmy because really, it’s not a party without Grimmy trying to molest Harry). And there’s also the fact that Perrie made it her own personal mission to get Zayn into Niall’s pants so he maybe kind of got dragged into to Payne-Tomlinson mansion (Louis was really the only to call their home like that at first but it kind of rubbed on everyone in no time) by the small blonde.   
  
“Hey Zayners!” he can smell alcohol but he’s not sure if it’s from Niall’s or his own breath and he realises that at that point, he doesn’t even care anymore. He lets Niall grip his shoulders so he’s standing straight once more, and Zayn’s heart totally _did not_ leap as he felt the arm stay in place around his waist. He catches a glimpse of long bleached hair and make-up covered blue eyes, the girl raising an eyebrow and smirking the way only _she_ can and Zayn rolls his eyes at her and then, she’s off getting a refill in the kitchen.  
  
“You alright mate?” Niall asks and his eyes narrow and take in Zayn’s state and from the way the words fall so coherently out of the Irish boy’s mouth, he’s probably still sober and that throws Zayn off a little.   
  
Because Zayn’s initial plan was to clumsily work his way into making out with the other boy and maybe let something about his feelings slip out in between hot kisses. That was the plan because if Niall didn’t feel the same, he could just blame it on the alcohol and cry his heart out later while Perrie hushes him.   
  
But now, now he has no idea what to do.   
  
“Zayn?” Niall pushes some more, his eyes filling with what seems to be concern when he notices Zayn has yet to reply him. And Zayn doesn’t like that look in the other boy’s eyes, he wants to reach out for his cheek and he wants to soothe the wrinkles on his forehead and kiss him until they’re both numb and breathless.   
  
And without even realising it, that’s what he does. His hands cups the boy’s pale face and brings him forward until there’s not a inch of space between their faces and their lips collide together. And it feels like forever since he felt something like that, that spark of electricity, even though he knows it’s been exactly seven months and twelve days. And he has this mantra in his head of _pleaseniall_ and _fuckfuckfuck_ and _whatthehellamievendoing_ until the blond finally moves his mouth against Zayn’s and Zayn just loses it. He pushes his hands into the blond locks, tugging at it until he’s got Niall whimpering and moaning in his mouth and that sound should just be fucking illegal but Zayn just wants moremoremore of it.   
  
{}  
  
He’s not sure how that even happened but next thing he knows, his shirt is discarded somewhere in the unknown room and he lands on his bare back on the unknown bed, his eyes dark with lust somehow match Niall’s and everything feels on fire and everything feels _right_. And then, Niall’s climbing on him, straddling his waist and Zayn is tugging at his shirt and running his hands on the smooth skin and feeling every curve, every muscle and Niall’s tongue is everywhere, on his neck, on his chest, on his stomach and biting at his heart tattoo on his hip and Zayn curses, words slurring, hot and wet.    
  
“Fuck Ni, want more, need more,” and he breathes those words in the other boy’s mouth and suddenly, Niall’s grip loosen and he rolls on the side, leaving Zayn confused and empty.   
  
“Why are we doing this Z?” he asks after a beat or two of silence and Zayn’s eyes widen and he realises he doesn’t have an answer.   
  
Actually, he just can’t answer because Niall is not nearly drunk enough.   
  
“You have Perrie Z, we can’t do that anymore,” he whispers, his voice cracking a little like it’s making him upset and Zayn can’t have that, he can’t be the reason for Niall’s pain. He rolls on his  side to face the blond and he notices the way Niall’s eyes are clenched shut and shit, that really wasn’t what Zayn had meant to do. “You’re drunk Z, you don’t really want that.”  
  
And Zayn never would’ve guessed his heart could sink so low.   
  
“You’re drunk,” he repeats. “You don’t really want me.”  
  
And those words hit Zayn like a thousand bricks. He rolls on the crumpled bed sheets once more until he’s got Niall’s body pinned under his, the hazel eyes still dark with lust lock with the blue ones. He’s scanning his face, from his worried forehead to his unsure eyes, every freckle on his nose until he’s finally staring at the pink lips he knows so well. He leans down and it’s just a brush of lips and somehow, it’s enough for the both of them.   
  
“You’re so silly sometimes,” he says, his nose buried in the dark blond hair, pressing sweet kisses along the ear and the underside of the strong jaw. He lifts his head to look one more time in Niall’s eyes. “I love you,” he says without even blinking and the words fall from his mouth effortlessly, because, well, it’s always been there somewhere, in the middle of his heart.   
  
Niall’s eyes are wide and surprised and his mouth opens and closes a few times and it makes Zayn giggles, though the older man is not sure if it’s because of the situation or the alcohol burning in his veins. And that’s all it takes for Niall’s eyes to light up and for the corner of his mouth to turn upwards in that half smile that makes Zayn all hot and fluster every single time. And this time, Niall’s the one to make the first move when he presses his hand on the back of Zayn’s neck making their mouth collide and their tongue dance in the best possible way and maybe, just maybe, Zayn didn’t really need Niall to be drunk because he was the coward between the two of them. Or maybe Niall is just love drunk.   
  
“Oh, and Perrie knows about us,” he adds in between kisses with heavy breath and has to restrain his chuckles at the look of pure horror in Niall’s eyes. “I might have groaned your name while I came,” he admits without an ounce of shame and it’s definitely thanks to the booze.   
  
But it makes Niall’s head fall on the pillow, mouth wide open and body shaking with laughter and Zayn uses this distraction to bite at Niall’s neck while unbuttoning the dark trousers. And Zayn has his mouth on the edge of Niall’s pants when the boy looks down, a dopey smile on his face.   
  
“You are such an idiot,” he says but the words come out more as a compliment, with his eyes lighting bright with adoration.   
  
And when Niall comes just by the feeling of Zayn’s mouth around his cock, he’s a writhing mess of sweat and _iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou_.   
  
And when Zayn falls asleep in Niall’s arms, he knows everything is exactly how it’s meant to be.


End file.
